the_champion_crewfandomcom-20200215-history
Lena Mercury
Summary Lena Mercury is a secondary character who is one of the refugees in the Las Vegas Faction. She was introduced into the Story when Scott found her stealing from a truck full of resources from Los Angeles. Scott let her go on the condition that she doesn't steal again, blindly trusting her. They meet every so often over the course of the story and their relationship grows stronger, with Lena helping Scott deal with his Anxiety and self loathing, acting almost as a therapist. At one point during the story, Lena takes Scott to see the stars at the top of a skyscraper stating that now since Light Pollution is at a low in Los Angeles, they can see the milky way galaxy and thousands of stars. Physical Appearance Lena is on the shorter side with dyed blue hair. She's described as having a shorter nose and long hair. Pre-Rot After graduating high school, Lena spent the next few months of her life in collge pursuing a career into becoming a Physician. After the Rot spread through Las Vegas and the Las Hermanos Vegas took over the cities and it's remnants, Lena worked as a servant for Orvell himself. Personality Lena is an extremely observant girl with the rare trait of noticing the smallest things about people and using that to figure out things about them. She doesn't talk much but when she does she tends to leave an impact on people. Her trait of noticing the smaller things about people often leads to conflict with people as various people believe that her detailed observations of them are violations of their privacy, but this doesn't stop her from being more than willing to point out things about people that would clearly make them uncomfortable. Lena tends to show a large amount of extrovertednes to those she seems to think are good people based on her observations. Sequel Series Lena still easily observes people and stays as perceptive as ever, but doesn't point out the things she notices as much, only when asked or relevant to the question. Relationships Lena tends to care for Jasper and sees him as a little brother. Their friendship begins when Jasper overheard Lena talking to Scott about how she loves the sea and hated living in Las Vegas because of how much of a desert it was, so Jasper did a extremely realistic painting of Lena as a sailor in the sea as a gift. Throughout the story Lena tends to be the only person Jasper fully talks to and doesn't emote just using his hands. Valentine is a woman that Lena takes a deep interest in and one of the main people she observes using her skills. Lena states that the main reason she observes Valentine is that she's never met anyone that cruel, and wants to see how someone like that ticks, even with the fact that Valentine and Lena don't interact much in the story. It should also be noted that when Valentine is manipulating Scott into turning against Ryker, Valentine tells Scott that she can make sure that Lena gets special treatment and will never have to suffer or face any pain at all. Seth Green is her son and cares deeply for him after the death of his father, even when Seth pushes Lena away. Lena tries to observe her son the same way she observes other people, but can't seem to do it as well as she does for other people, mostly because when she does she only sees Scott which both brings her happiness that she can see Scott again, but grief over Scott's death.